Disney gone Doomed
by DisneyDude7878
Summary: A Disney trip gone wrong.


Disney gone Doomed 

To Zebra

When the heart of the book stopped

So did yours.

The story begins here. With a little boy in Disney with his parents. He is on line for Big Thunder Mountain. He is in the very back and his parents where in the very front. They took off and went in the pitch black cave. They went up the mountain. As they went down the mountain turning Mike herd a (_Clok) _His cart got unattached from the train. One of the employs saw him screaming so they stopped the ride so Mike just bumped into the train. His parents ran to him hugging him kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The next ride they went on was Splash Mountain. As soon as they were going to go down the fifty two and a half foot drop the ride stopped. There was too much weight in the front of the cart then in the back forcing them to go down the mountain. They hit another cart when they stopped but before this happened they were stuck up there for about an hour and a half.

The next ride was the Haunted mansion. The parents didn't want to go on so they let Mike on by himself. All the sudden the ride stopped. Then he started hearing creepy noses like ghosts flying around him and being reborn. Every single light in there went off. Then they turned back on. Something touched his back. All the ghosts in the haunted mansion turned real. The ghosts started to suck his soul out. He didn't think it was possible but, he took the sword from the night and fought the ghosts one by one. He thought he was in a video game but he new that if he lost his life you can not restart. _(cling) (ching) _He was fitting his way out.When he finally saw the orange exit sin a huge giant monster with a sword in his hand. If this is a video game he's at the final level. Block Block hit smack he defeated the giant monster but he got stabbed in the shoulder. As soon as he ran to his parents he showed them his shoulder and nothing was there. It didn't hurt or anything. Mike was so freaked out. Mike had enough. He told his parents that he wanted to go back to the contemporary hotel. But it didn't end there their was a fire in the hotel. He could not get a brake. The next day they went to MGM Studios. He did not want to go back to the Magic Kingdom this trip. The first ride they went on was the Great Movie Ride. When they got to the Wizard Of Oz stage the wicked which eyes were yellow but he swore that he saw them turn red and stare him down. Then they went star tours. Mike loved star wars so he really enjoyed this one.

Surprisingly nothing strange happed on this ride but then he realized that his parents were gone. Gone, gone, know were to be found, his parents were gone. Yes Mike said he had remembered that there meeting place was Tower of Terror! " Mom dad" Mike screamed " I thought I lost you" the mom whispered. The next ride Tower Of Terror.

Mike and his dad when on it, but the mom waited for them to come out. She didn't like those kinds of rides. They went up and up and up all the way to the top of the tower, the threaten flow when all the sudden

**SNAP**

All the wires connected to the elevator broke. The elevator went down so fast that, the people were on the ceiling. Then BOOM. They hit the ground. " Dad dad" Mike screamed. Mike found him. He wasn't breathing. Mike's dad had died that very moment.

Mike came out to his mother hysterical crying. He told his mother what had happen and his mother got down on the ground crying. His mother didn't go on any other rides that day but Mike wanted to go on his favorite ride The Rocken Rollacoster. It soot's you zero to sixty in two point eight seconds. Mikes upside down on the loop when the ride stopped. Mike was upside down stuck. It took three hours to get him down. They went back to the hotel packed up their things and went home on an airplane. They didn't want to stay and do all the other parks so they left Disney and went on an airplane.

I'd love to say that they go home and everyone there lives happily ever after but that is not how this novel end. Mike and his mom are on the airplane but there flying in a thunder storm. The plane starts shacking and there getting pulled out of the air plane half of the plane gets torn off and the other half crashes. Every one that was on that plane died. Including Mike and his mom.


End file.
